duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Was A Rollin' Stone
"Papa Was A Rollin' Stone" is a soul song, written by Motown songwriters Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong as a single for Motown act The Undisputed Truth in 1971 and covered by Duran Duran in concert. About the song Beginning with an extended instrumental introduction, each of the song's three verses is separated by extended musical passages, in which Whitfield brings various instrumental textures in and out of the mix. A solo plucked bass guitar part, backed by hi-hat cymbals drumming, establishes the musical theme, a simple three-note figure; the bass is gradually joined by other instruments, including a blues guitar, wah-wah guitar, Wurlitzer Electric Piano notes, handclaps, horns, and strings; all are tied together by the ever-present bass guitar line and repeating hi-hat rhythm. A very unusual thing about this song is that it uses only one chord throughout the entire song -- B-flat minor. Duran Duran covered the song during ''The Red Carpet Massacre Tour''. Other related appearnces Albums: *''Lisbon: 10 July 2008'' *''Experience Paris'' *''Russia: 2009'' *''KB Hallen'' *''Cirque Royal in Brussels, Belgium: June 18, 2008'' Lyrics It was the third of September. That day I'll always remember, yes I will. 'Cause that was the day that my daddy died. I never got a chance to see him. Never heard nothing but bad things about him. Mama, I'm depending on you, tell me the truth. And Mama just hung her head and said, "Son, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." "Papa was a rolling stone, my son. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." Well, well. Hey Mama, is it true what they say, that Papa never worked a day in his life? And Mama, bad talk going around town saying that Papa had three outside children and another wife. And that ain't right. HEARD SOME talk about Papa doing some store front preaching. TalkIN about saving souls and all the time leeching. Dealing in debt and stealing in the name of the Lord. Mama just hung her head and said, "Papa was a rolling stone, my son. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." "Hey, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." Uh! Hey Mama, I heard Papa call himself a jack of all trade. Tell me is that what sent Papa to an early grave? Folk say Papa would beg, borrow, steal to pay his bill. Hey Mama, folk say that Papa was never much on thinking. Spent most of his time chasing women and drinking. Mama, I'm depending on you to tell me the truth. Mama looked up with a tear in her eye and said, "Son, Papa was a rolling stone. (Well, well, well, well) Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." "Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." "I said, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home. (And when he died) All he left us was ALONE." Category:Cover songs